


they'll hang us in the louvre

by macrontrudeaus



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macrontrudeaus/pseuds/macrontrudeaus
Summary: A supercut of moments between Justin and Emmanuel, each one inspired by a song.





	1. The Louvre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel manages to take Justin on an early morning date to his favourite place in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter (and the whole collection) was inspired by Lorde's "The Louvre" - I highly suggest listening to it while reading!

_A rush at the beginning_

_I get caught up, just for a minute_

_But lover, you're the one to blame_

_All that you’re doing_

 

* * *

 

“Oh, this is one of my favourites.”

Emmanuel squeezed Justin’s hand before sprinting towards what seemed to be a beautiful marble statue gently bathed in sunlight. Justin was taken aback by the beauty before him – the details, the setting, the way Emmanuel’s eyes lit up at the sight of the sculpture.

“ _Amore e Psiche_ , or _Psyche Revived by Cupid's Kiss_ by Antonio Canova.”

“Italian?”

Emmanuel hummed, his eyes dancing around the smooth lines of the two main figures.

“What’s the story behind it?”

Emmanuel couldn’t bring himself to look away from the sculpture as he spoke. “Psyche was so beautiful that men started to worship her instead of Venus. She was so jealous that she sent her son, Cupid, to make sure Psyche would fall in love with one of the ugliest monsters on Earth. However, Cupid ended up falling for Psyche instead. He managed to take her away from her home and spend every night with her in a majestic palace and even though she couldn’t really see who he was in the dark, she loved him anyway. When she finally decided to raise a lamp to discover what her lover’s face looked like, she accidentally burnt Cupid by pouring some oil on him. His mother, enraged by Psyche’s actions, gave her four impossible tasks to complete. Psyche completed the first three tasks, but failed the last one: she had to journey to the underworld and convince Persephone to place some of her Divine Beauty in a flask. Returning from the underworld, Psyche was told not to open the flask but she did it anyway, too eager to take some beauty for herself. The flask actually contained fumes that made her fall into a deep, deathlike sleep. Eros flew to her to purge her of the sleep – which he put back in the jar – he woke Psyche up with a prick of his Arrow, which is...” Emmanuel walked to the back of the statue, pointing it out. “Right there. Once Psyche was finally healed, Cupid rushed to her to embrace her. He then convinced Zeus to make her an immortal, that made Venus accept her and made it possible for the two of them to get married.”

Justin was taken aback by the extent of his lover’s knowledge. “That’s amazing,” is all he could manage to whisper barely as he admired the piece of art. The two godlike marble figures standing tall before them weren’t the only art Justin kept staring at. “How come you know the story so well?”

“My grandma was a teacher, we read the ‘The Metamorphoses’ of Apuleius together. Rodin sculpted Cupid and Psyche, too. Flaubert saw the finished result and he was enchanted by it.”

Justin really wanted to confess to Emmanuel how deeply impressive he found him. He kept his thoughts to himself, though. He didn’t really know why. Maybe he didn’t want to spoil things in any way, maybe _impressive_ would turn out to become an insignificant term compared to the man who was standing next to him, in the long run. He didn’t want to risk it. He didn’t want to sound banal.

“I don’t think that’s a proper answer to my question.”

Emmanuel raised his brows. “How come?”

“There must be something more important that made you love it so. Think about it.”

Emmanuel looked at Justin in confusion, then looked back at the masterpiece he had spent hours admiring during his time at university and smiled to himself as he finally figured it out.

 

“ _Amor vincit omnia, et nos cedamus amori._ ”

“Would you mind translating that for me?”

“Love conquers all things, so we too shall yield to love.”

“Virgil, right?”

“Right.”

 

Justin grinned, his eyes still fixed on Emmanuel. To say the look in his eyes was adoring was an understatement. Emmanuel looked around him – he couldn’t believe he managed to sneak them in at the crack of dawn, ahead of opening hours. The perks of his new position seemed more and more as the days went by. The room was completely empty, apart from them, so he slipped his hand into Justin’s as they walked down the hallway.

“Come on, I want to show you the Italian gallery before we need to go back and pretend we’ve been asleep this whole time.”

“Yes, I went through our schedule on the plane. I think this is going to be one of the busiest days I’ve seen since my election.”

“It _is_ supposed to be a state visit, after all.”

Justin raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t argue with that.

“Hurry up now, I have never seen the Mona Lisa without all the tourists around!”

Justin followed Emmanuel, who seemed to know his way around the museum as if he had spent the entirety of his childhood there.

For the first time, Emmanuel felt completely understood in an environment that made him feel safe and truly happy, while Justin got a proper art history lesson.

 

* * *

_But we’re the greatest_

_They’ll hang us in the Louvre_

_Down the back, but who cares—still the Louvre_

 


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel sees pictures of Justin's first encounter with Leo Varadkar. He is not at all impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by Tom Odell’s “Jealousy (Piano Tapes)”.

_Yesterday I was stupid and I shouldn't have been_

_'Cause yesterday you loved me and I didn't see_

_All this time you had put up with me_

 

* * *

 

Emmanuel ran a hand through his hair nervously and sat on the armchair in his office. He usually sat back and relaxed when he had to call Justin, but today wasn’t one of those days. He stared at the screen for minutes, debating whether he should call or not. He was quite annoyed, to say the least… he was pissed. Pissed at Justin, pissed at the new Irish prime minister. Pissed at the whole situation. He knew he was going to come off as petulant and possessive, he knew he should have waited until he was a bit more relaxed. At the same time, Emmanuel didn’t care. It had to be done, there and then. He dialled Justin and bit his lip, anxiously waiting for him to reply.

Justin picked up almost immediately, Emmanuel thought he must have been alone. His voice dripped with desire as he greeted his lover. " _Hello, I was just about to call you, actually–"_

Emmanuel knew what Justin was about to turn his phone call into, but there was no way that was going to happen. Not that day. He was so vexed that he wanted to throw his private phone across the room. Justin was brutally cut off. "Red socks with Canadian Mounties and maples leaves on them... _really_?" Emmanuel had probably never rolled his eyes so hard in his entire life.

Justin paused for a moment. " _I thought that was such a nice gesture. You love it when I wear funky socks._ "

"Wasn't the jersey enough?"

" _Hey, you've never worn Canadian socks for me._ "

"I have to pretend I am not in love with you whenever I’m around you! I must keep quiet each time we get to spend some time alone together to make sure no one suspects a thing. I am not out like he is, either."

" _Well, you can get quite vocal at times..._ "

"Justin!"

" _Manu, did it really bother you that much?_ "

"It did. I mean…” Emmanuel thought about it for a moment. “I'm just, you know..."

" _Are you jealous?_ "

"I want to be able to be with you, physically speaking. I want to fly to Scotland before I get the chance to see you on Friday to show you that I might not cover myself in maple leaves when we see each other in public, but you can bet your pretty little ass you're mine. If that’s what jealousy feels like, then so be it."

Justin hesitated for a moment, trying not to focus too much of the image Emmanuel had put into his brain. " _I think that means you're jealous._ "

Emmanuel sighed. "I can’t believe I have to wait two more days."

Justin grinned to himself. He loved whenever Emmanuel got so impatient. " _Forty-eight hours, then I'll be completely and utterly yours again. You can show me who I really belong to then._ "

"Don't tempt me. You’ll need to be able to sit down for hours without looking like you’re in pain. We both know you’re not the best at doing that."

“ _We also know the effect it has on you._ ” Justin chuckled under his breath. “ _How will you show me?_ ”

“Oh, you know – I’ll use my hands, my mouth… I can get creative.”

" _I love you. I love no one else but you and you must know it_."

"I love it when you say things that."

Justin raised an eyebrow. " _Manu?_ "

"Yes?"

" _Aren't you forgetting something?_ "

"Mh? Oh! Right, right… I love you too.” Emmanuel sighed. “Two more days."

" _Two more days_."

“I promise I will try to make you leave your room in one piece.”

“ _My room? How about your room?_ ”

“We can use whichever, as usual. Does it really matter?”

“ _It most definitely does not matter.”_

“And you’re seeing the Queen tomorrow?”

“ _How do you remember all these things?_ ”

“You underestimate me.”

Justin shook his head. “ _Never._ ”

Emmanuel checked his watch and groaned in annoyance. “I have to go, there’s a meeting I have to attend to. I’ll see you on Friday?”

“ _See you then, love._ ”

Emmanuel smiled to himself at the nickname, it was the first time Justin called him that. Justin threw his phone on the king size bed of the hotel room he was staying in and sighed. That was definitely not the kind of phone call he was planning on having with Emmanuel that evening, but it didn’t matter. He’d see him again soon enough, anyway.

 

* * *

 

_I'm sorry that I'm sometimes so insecure, with every day_

_I grow a little more sure of your love_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, I hope you liked this one. It's a bit of a transition chapter before we start covering G20. I cannot wait to see what Macdeau will be up to then! Thank you so much for your nice comments and leaving kudos on this story. I really hope this new chapter didn't disappoint. Remember you can always come chat about Macdeau with me on Tumblr! Also, I was thinking of making a Macdeau playlist on Spotify that I can update with the songs I'm using for each chapter, let me know if that would be useful!


	3. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Emmanuel check into their rooms in Hamburg ahead of the G20 summit. They both end up using only one, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Troye Sivan's "BITE".

_Kiss me on the mouth and set me free_

_Sing me like a choir_

_I can be the subject of your dreams_

_Your sickening desire_

 

* * *

 

 

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

Emmanuel shook his head, undoing his tie. "I guess I couldn't wait to get here."

Justin frowned. Emmanuel seemed to be suffering from insomnia lately, that was unless Justin was sleeping with him. It all started after they got together in Taormina. They never really talked about it that much, Emmanuel didn't want Justin to be worried about him. Each night, though, Emmanuel got a call from the Canadian prime minister. No one knew it was the very first thing Justin Trudeau did every single day. There was this one time where Emmanuel was so tired when he picked up the phone that Justin's voice managed to make him fall asleep in two minutes: Justin then realised it was getting quite bad. It pissed Emmanuel off and it worried Justin more than he liked to admit, sometimes. Emmanuel could hear it in his tone more and more often, he even asked Sibeth to buy concealers with higher coverage to sort out the mess that was his face.

Justin had slipped off his shoes as soon as they stepped inside Emmanuel’s room and was now splashing his face with some fresh water.

"You did a great job at Global Citizen yesterday, I loved your speech."

Walking out of the bathroom, Justin smiled and stopped to peck Emmanuel's lips softly. "Thank you," he murmured.

Emmanuel raised an eyebrow. "Is that all I'm going to get?"

Justin's eyebrows furrowed, concern painted all over his face. "Manu, you look exhausted."

"Jesus, no one compliments me like you do."

Justin smiled down at him. "You know what I mean."

Emmanuel slipped his hands under Justin's jacket, slowly sliding it off his shoulders. "I'm going to get plenty of sleep tonight, but only after I've made love to you."

Justin sighed, already giving into his lover's gentle ministrations. "Oh, _you_ 're making love to _me_ , then? Is that how it’s going to work?" He teased as he started unbuttoning Emmanuel's white shirt slowly.

"I am." Emmanuel stated plainly, the look on his face reminding Justin of the phone call they had a couple of days before. "You're taking your time with these buttons," he murmured.

"I don't want to make a mess of your shirts like I did in Sicily. Remember?"

Emmanuel laughed. Of course, he remembered. He’d had to make sure there was at least one good shirt left for the flight back to Paris. They'd had too much fun then. Justin threw his shirt on the desk and Emmanuel smirked as Justin leaned in to kiss his neck. He moaned softly, running a hand through his hair. Justin sucked and bit hard on Emmanuel's pulse point, just how he knew the French liked it, making him shiver.

"No bruises," he reminded Justin.

"They can cover them up..."

"Leave some, just – _damn_ ," Emmanuel lost his train of thought for a minute as Justin bit him again. "Further down."

"It's not the same thing," Justin protested.

"Trump won't be impressed when I’ll tell him all about who marked me up tomorrow morning."

Justin groaned in annoyance. "Okay, rule number one of good sex: _never_ mention that asshole. I'm getting turned off just thinking about him."

Emmanuel laughed, palming Justin’s cock through the layers of clothing. As Justin moaned, Emmanuel raised an eyebrow. "Still getting turned off?" Taking the matter in his own hands, he then took very little time getting rid of Justin's shirt and wasted even less time unbuckling his lover's belt and pushing his trousers down his legs, all while Justin explored as much of his mouth as he could with his tongue.

When they parted, plainly because of the lack of air, Justin watched Emmanuel walk to the other side of the room to retrieve a bottle of lube from his suitcase while he sat on the bed. "I'm surprised you're taking things so slowly, love."

Emmanuel laughed and walked to the bed. Justin looked up at him through his lashes as he pushed his lover's boxers down in one swift motion. He raised an eyebrow at Emmanuel's state and sat back in appreciation. "I swear, I only kissed you like three times and you're already this hard?"

Emmanuel's smirk matched Justin's as the Canadian took his own underwear off. Justin knew Emmanuel loved it when he did that.

"I've been stuck with this since I shook your hand for the cameras in the lobby."

Justin smiled a wicked smile up at him, then glanced down at Emmanuel's erection and wasted no time before wrapping his lips around him. Emmanuel groaned, all the tension in his body slowly melted away. "You'll drive me crazy, sooner or later."

Justin moaned around him, making Emmanuel tighten his grip on Justin's hair. "Wait, Justin, I..." Justin pulled back and looked up at Emmanuel, wondering what was wrong. "Lay back, yes? I want to reciprocate," he smirked, leaning down to kiss Justin, who was a bit confused about Emmanuel’s proposal.

“You can, later.”

“No, I want to do it now, while you do it.”

"That's... _new_."

"I told you I'd get creative this time."

“I like this new side of you, I should make you jealous more often.”

Emmanuel crashed his lips onto Justin’s and pushed him down on his back until he was laying on top of him, biting his bottom lip. “Don’t you dare,” he murmured against Justin’s lips, kissing him again.

“Manu, about that thing you wanted to do earlier…”

“Yes?”

“What are we waiting for?”

“Now, who’s the impatient one?”

“Stop talking and get to work.”

“Yes, sir, immediately.”

Justin kissed Emmanuel one more time before watching him switch positions.

 

Two hours later, Emmanuel stared at Justin's bare chest rising lightly with each breath he took as their sweaty bodies laid between messy sheets. His own breathing slowly synced to his lover's, he found himself at peace for the first time in almost a month. He placed a kiss on Justin's shoulder, leaned his head against it and wrapped an arm around his torso. Justin, who was just about to fall asleep, left a quick kiss on Emmanuel’s forehead. Emmanuel had no trouble falling asleep that night.

 

* * *

  

_So kiss me on the mouth and set me free_

_But please, don’t bite_

 


	4. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin keeps a close eye on Emmanuel, who seems too distant the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Adele's "I Miss You".

_I love the way your body moves_

_Towards me from across the room_

_Brushing past my every groove_

_No one has me like you do, baby_

* * *

 

 

The heads of state present at G20 were left the whole dining room for themselves to interact freely after the social dinner had taken place.

Justin sighed in relief as soon as he found out that his place was next to the Italian prime minister, Gentiloni, who was a good friend of his after the G7 in Taormina and the state visit that came after that. Dinner went by quickly, but it left a bittersweet taste in Justin’s mouth. He kept eyeing Emmanuel, who seemed to be spending the whole time talking with Trump – or how Justin liked to call him, _the asshole_ – and it bothered the Canadian more than he would have liked to admit. It wasn’t enough that Merkel made the two sit next to each other at the concert hall, apparently. All he’d been able to say to Emmanuel since lunchtime was a quick joke before they took a picture with the rest of the state leaders and their families at the concert all. He'd tried to make his laugh sound as friendly as possible. He’d patted his lover’s shoulder and Emmanuel looked up at him, taking his hand and squeezing it. That was all. For someone who hadn’t seen Emmanuel for almost a month, Justin was pretty pissed at the whole situation. He hoped Angela would have picked up on their very obvious chemistry at G7 and maybe would have had them sitting together, but that obviously hadn't been the case.

Justin excused himself from a conversation with Theresa May and her husband to head out of the dining room, walking towards the restroom. He quickly texted Emmanuel, hoping he’d get his message and follow him as soon as possible. He needed something more than furtive, stolen glances. He felt like he would probably end up exploding before he’d get the chance to go back to Emmanuel’s room later on. After five minutes, though, the message had yet to be seen by the French president. Justin groaned in frustration and decided to walk back to the event, knowing he could always try something else. Emmanuel loved playing with fire, apparently, and that was exactly what Justin planned to do. He stopped and stood against the wall for a moment, typing a second text message, before entering the room with a confident smile on his face. He fetched himself some champagne and smiled as Melania Trump approached him to start a conversation.

Emmanuel felt the only phone he’d brought with him at the reception – his personal one – vibrating in his pocket for the second time. He laughed at one of Nieto’s smart jokes and raised the glass of champagne he had in his hand to his mouth, sipping it slowly. Before risking seeming rude checking his phone in that very specific social situation, he scanned the room: he had a feeling he knew exactly who was trying to reach him. Indeed, he was right. He took a deep breath as soon as he spotted the Canadian prime minister, who was looking straight at him. The look Justin was sending Emmanuel from across the room was charged with sexual tension and Emmanuel felt his legs weaken as images of Justin on his knees in the shower that very morning resurfaced. He gripped his glass a little harder than necessary. Being his usually smooth self, Justin raised his own glass of champagne to his lips and held his stare, challenging Emmanuel to finally look at his phone. Pretending to get up to get his glass filled again, Emmanuel unlocked his phone and tried to suppress a smile at Justin’s text.

 

\- _I miss you._

\- _In a ‘I need to kiss you until I forget my own name’ kind of way. Also in a ‘I need to bury myself in you as soon as possible’ kind of way. I feel like I’m going to burst, babe._

 

Emmanuel raised an eyebrow, glancing back at Justin. It wasn’t something the Canadian did too often, calling him ‘babe’, but Emmanuel had learned it meant that his lover really needed to _release some pressure_. Locking his phone and sliding it back into his pocket, Emmanuel decided to let Justin make the next move.

The Canadian decided to distance himself from _the wife of the asshole_ and sat on a couch by himself, hoping it would give Emmanuel a reason to join him for a chat, similar to the one they’d had in the morning.

Emmanuel started walking in Justin’s direction slowly, only to stop and exchange a few words with someone about halfway from him. Justin swallowed his champagne and grimaced. He wanted to scream in frustration. Emmanuel was ruining his mood and there was nothing much he could do about it. As his lover seemed busy talking to someone else, Justin thought it better to stop staring at him, he didn’t want to seem weird.

Emmanuel was half glad he’d been stopped by someone. He still thought Justin needed to be teased for those pictures with Varadkar. He smiled, laughed and drank freely, clearly pretending to be enjoying himself. Justin heard his laugh and exhaled loudly, rolling his eyes. He got his phone out of his pocket and typed quickly.

 

\- _Too busy to come talk to your ‘political soulmate’, babe?_

\- _I can’t believe you’re ditching me for Rutte right now._

 

Emmanuel felt his phone vibrate again and bit his lip in anticipation. He patted Rutte’s shoulder and waited for him to walk away before checking his texts again. He chuckled to himself, looking up at Justin. Emmanuel frowned as he noticed that Christine had joined him on the sofa. Even though Justin wasn’t alone anymore, it still made it a bit easier to approach him, her being Christine and not anyone else. He looked up and noted that a few guests were leaving. Finally, they had a good enough excuse to sneak out of the event: they wouldn’t the first ones to get out of there. Justin and Christine’s conversation was interrupted by Juncker, who seemed to have something to say to Christine. Emmanuel walked slowly and confidently towards Justin, whose stare seemed to be even more sexual than before.

When he finally reached the sofa, Emmanuel sat gracefully on the armchair next to Justin. Justin’s arm was now brushing against his thigh and the Canadian, who stretched towards him casually to deepen the small touch, smiled up at him.

“What a nice evening, huh?”

“Indeed.”

“This champagne is great.”

“I think I prefer Perrier-Jouet, actually, but this is not too bad.”

Justin bit his bottom lip. He remembered the bottle of Perrier-Jouet they’d finished after making love in Paris during his state visit, the last time they had seen each other. A small drop had fallen down the French president’s neck and Justin caught it with his tongue, he then told Emmanuel the wine tasted even better off his skin. Justin stared at the way Emmanuel swallowed the rest of the champagne that was in his glass and he was positive he was about to burst. The images of their limbs tangled together, their moans and deep breaths from the night Emmanuel brought back to his mind were still so vivid, yet not enough. He needed more, he needed touch, pleasure… he needed Emmanuel. Juncker walked away from them and Christine smiled at Emmanuel, noticing his presence.

Justin’s thumb slid under Emmanuel’s leg, stroking his skin. Emmanuel blushed lightly and left his glass on a server's tray, getting up from the couch. If there was one thing he wasn’t going to stand, that was Justin touching him like that in the middle of the room. “I think I might head back, tomorrow’s going to be a long, long day,” he announced.

Justin nodded, remaining seated. “I think I might follow you, Emmanuel,” he smiled at the server as he left his own glass on his tray, as well. “My alarm is going off incredibly early tomorrow.”

Christine wished both of them a good night, then the two started walking towards the main entrance. Their respective cars picked them up a couple of minutes later. They didn’t say a word to one another, there was nothing much to say when they knew they would be spending the night together no matter what. They both hoped the other one would at least text something, but neither of them did.

Justin got to the hotel before Emmanuel and he rushed to the French’s room, carefully checking no one would notice him having access to a room that wasn’t his own. Removing his jacket and tie with haste, Justin started pacing up and down the room waiting for Emmanuel to get there. He checked his phone: nothing. After ten more minutes, Justin was too close to banging his head against the wall in frustration. Two minutes later, Emmanuel finally slipped into his – _their_ – room.

“Fucking finally!” Exclaimed the Canadian.

When Emmanuel heard him swear, he knew the situation was quite bad. “I’m sorry, the driver really did take forever.”

Emmanuel didn’t even have time to process what was going on before Justin pushed him against the wall, his lips crashing onto Emmanuel’s. Justin’s hands held Emmanuel’s face as the French circled his hips and then slid his hands further down. Justin moaned into the kiss, taking it as an invitation to slowly thrust his hips against Emmanuel’s, his actions finally causing some sweet friction. They started taking off each other's clothes quickly until they were both skin against skin.

“I love you. I’m sorry I was so impatient, but you looked so good… I love you.”

“I love you, too. You’ve really been quite eager to leave the dinner.”

“You spent the night with Donald Trump, I thought it was only fair to save you.”

“Right…”

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, Manu.”

Emmanuel groaned as soon as he realised just how much Justin had lost control throughout the evening. It wasn’t too often that Justin used his skills in dirty talk with him, those were a fundamental part of their late night/early morning phone calls, not when they were face-to-face.

“You’ll remember tonight for a long, long time. More than Taormina, more than the first night in Paris.”

“ _More than the first night in Paris?_ ” Emmanuel smirked up at Justin, shaking his head. “I need to walk around the convention centre tomorrow.”

“I don’t care, I want you to feel me for a week. I want you to know that even when I’m gone, I’m always with you.” With that, Justin picked Emmanuel up and took him to the bed. It was one of Emmanuel's favourite things, having Justin's strong arms cup his backside as he was carried around. It made him feel safe.

Justin grabbed the lube and uncapped it quickly. He buried two fingers inside Emmanuel right away, who wasn’t expecting that amount of stretch. The French threw his head back and moaned, squeezing Justin’s arm.

“Too much?”

“ _Fuck_ – no, no! Go on.”

“See? You need to feel me just as much.”

 

* * *

 

_Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go_

_Baby, give me light_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, bless G20. I had so much fun studying every single interaction between Justin and Manu. This chapter was so much fun to write, I loved exploring needy!Justin a bit more. Let me know what you think! As usual, hit me up on Tumblr whenever you need to do some serious fangirling over Macdeau.


	5. Ultralife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin joins Emmanuel in Paris to celebrate Bastille Day. Emmanuel wants to speak English to practice before Trump's arrival, but he makes a tiny mistake that distracts Justin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by Oh Wonder's "Ultralife".

_You gave me hope and now there's only_

_Blood running in my veins_

_I've never been here before_

_And I got love falling like the rain_

_I never could've asked for more_

 

* * *

 

Justin was alone, looking out of a window from Emmanuel’s office. He had obviously accepted Emmanuel’s invitation to celebrate Bastille Day in France with him and, unfortunately, _the asshole_ was supposed to be there, too. Paris looked so beautiful from the Elysée Palace. It was such a beautiful city, unlike any other place in the world, especially when it came to spending time with Emmanuel.

As soon as he climbed up the stairs with his lover a couple hours earlier, though, Justin received a weird request. Emmanuel had asked him to only speak English that day: he wanted to improve his pronunciation and he never really had time to practice since he’d become President. The two of them only ever spoke French with each other, after all, so everything that came out of his own mouth sounded vaguely wrong to Justin. Trump’s plane was touching down in a few hours and Emmanuel wanted his English to be perfect, so naturally Justin agreed. 

Justin was busy reading a few articles about him that his personal assistant had sent him. Emmanuel walked back inside his office with coffee for them in his hands. He placed both mugs on his desk and turned around to lock the door, just in case.

Emmanuel walked up to Justin and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck softly. “Coffee’s ready.”

Justin hummed, clearly distracted by what was on the screen of his phone.

“Is something wrong?”

Justin sighed. Reading the title of the article to him with a sad look on his face, he passed his phone to Emmanuel. “ _Why it’s time we all stopped idolising Justin Trudeau._ ”

Emmanuel looked down at the screen in confusion and started reading, sitting down on his favourite armchair. Justin leaned against the huge desk and took a sip from one of the mugs. Man, French coffee just wasn’t what he was used to. He patiently waited for his lover to finish reading, studying how his face changed and reacted to the piece.

"Come on! That’s so unfair.”

Another sigh. “Do you really think so?”

“Yes! It's like everyone in Canada is always waiting for you to… fuck someone up!"

Justin almost choked on his coffee. "Manu – _what_?"

"Isn't that how you say it? To fuck someone up?"

Justin shook his head. "You mean, to fuck something up, love? For someone to fuck up, like in general?"

"Oh, right, I must have confused it with another expression.”

Justin smiled to himself. "You have. I mean, 'to fuck up' or ‘to fuck them over’ would have worked better. Manu… do you know what ' to fuck someone up' means, exactly?"

Emmanuel shook his head.

“You must have heard it somewhere. It’s very specific.”

“I have no idea.” Emmanuel mumbled as he displayed a very fake innocent look on his face. 

Justin didn't buy it. "Look it up," he suggested, nodding in the direction of the two phones on the president’s desk.

"Can't you just tell me?"

"I would much rather watch you while you found out yourself."

Emmanuel rolled his eyes and grabbed a phone, looking up the phrase he'd apparently used improperly. He he blushed a dark shade of red, locked his phone and slid it back on the desk, shrugging his shoulders. Emmanuel was biting his bottom lip when he finally had the courage to glance up at Justin, a half amused and half embarrassed look on his face.

Justin walked to Emmanuel and kneeled in front of him, kissing him with a smirk on his face. "You must be more careful when it comes to these sort of phrases, love."

Emmanuel spread his legs to pull Justin closer to him, nodding. "I will be. I'm glad I have such a good teacher."

Justin shook his head in amusement before kissing him again. "I'm happy you think so. I don't know about what others expect me to do, but I am always waiting for the chance to fuck _you_ up."

Emmanuel gasped quietly, shaking his head. "That is so rude."

"Not rude," Justin mumbled, slowly unbuttoning Emmanuel's shirt. “Realistic.”

Emmanuel's smirk settled as Justin started kissing down his newly exposed chest. "Justin... we have to be ready for dinner in less than an hour," Emmanuel reminded him.

Justin groaned against the pale skin, biting down softly at the patch of sensitive skin between his navel and the fabric of Emmanuel's trousers. “I don’t need dinner. I have you, that’s enough for me to survive for at least a week.”

“Nice try, but you would eventually need at least water.”

Justin grinned up at Emmanuel, chuckling softly. “You’re too smart for your own good.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

Justin unbuckled Emmanuel’s belt and took his time fumbling with the zipper. Emmanuel moaned in anticipation, his hips already rising from the armchair.

“You already can’t wait, can you? Weren’t we going to be late for dinner?”

“We _won’t_ be late for dinner if you hurry up.”

Raising an eyebrow up at Emmanuel, Justin waited a few more seconds before doing anything, just for the sake of staring at his handsome lover waiting to be taken care of.

“I can’t take this anymore,” Emmanuel shook his head, then he covered his face with his hands. He could feel the heat radiating from his own skin.

“This eagerness of yours is becoming a bit of a problem, babe.”

"You're the one who started this!"

"Don't act like you actually tried to stop me, Manu."

“You’re so... _damn close_ , but you’re not doing anything!”

“Yes. It’s called teasing.”

“No, it’s called trying to make me lose my mind for the sake of feeling good about yourself.”

"Nah, it's for the sake of making you feel good."

"I don't feel good now."

Justin laughed, palming Emmanuel slowly. "Is that so?"

Emmanuel moaned loudly, covering his mouth with his hand. "For fuck's sake..."

“Doesn’t it make everything better, though?”

“It makes me want to scream in frustration. Which isn't a proper thing for a president to do in his office.”

Justin sighed, leaning down to place an open-mouthed kiss on Emmanuel’s erection through the fabric of his boxers. Emmanuel grabbed his hair and pulled it, hard. “See? It’s hot.”

Emmanuel shivered, holding the back of Justin’s neck firmly. “Okay, yes, I get it. Teasing. It’s hot. Is that what you want to hear?”

Justin smirked up at him, finally taking Emmanuel’s erection in his hand, stroking it firmly. “You're always so ready for me, babe.”

Emmanuel blushed, closing his eyes. “Only you,” he promised.

That was all Justin needed to hear before caving in and giving Emmanuel exactly what he knew he wanted.

 

The French president and the Canadian prime minister arrived at dinner half an hour late that night. The official excuse was that they got a bit too caught up as Justin explained to Emmanuel in detail the content of the newest Canadian feminist laws. No one knew how badly Emmanuel had screwed up Justin’s hair while Justin had made a huge mess of his own tie. Thankfully, Trump’s plane had been delayed. Their coffee sat cold in Emmanuel’s office until the next day, but it was worth it.

 

* * *

 

_I got so much soul inside my bones_

_Take a look at me now_

_I'm young, forever in the sun_

_Ever since you came, I'm living ultralife_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Bastille Day to all my French readers! I love creating my own AU in which there is no way Justin would ever decline Emmanuel's invitation. The next chapters will be a bit different, I'd love to explore more of the effect that the distance has on the relationship. Thank you so much for leaving kudos to this story, you guys! And thank you to the Anon who requested the one shot - it's coming, I promise.


	6. Hold You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel feels lost. Justin is doing his best to make him feel like he's right there with him. They both know he's not, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Nina Nesbitt's "Hold You".

_And this distance between us_

_Has come and cut as clean as a sharp blade_

_And this distance between us_

_Has made my heart as weak as silk that's frayed_

 

* * *

 

_"Manu, are you sure you're okay?”_

"Yes."

_"You're a terrible liar, then. You don't sound okay at all."_

Emmanuel sniffled, trying to hold back the tears that had been building up since the very beginning of his day. To say he woke up feeling like a complete mess would have easily been an understatement. He shook his head, forgetting about the fact that Justin could not see him. His breathing got so heavy as he tried to make sense of what was going on inside his head. He wished Justin could be there, right in front of him. Then Emmanuel wouldn't even need to talk, to explain, to form coherent thoughts... Justin would get it. Justin would know, he would make everything better by just being there, like he always did.

On the other end of the phone, Justin was terrified. It was the first time Emmanuel struggled so much to talk to him about what was going on. Usually Emmanuel preferred writing long messages in these circumstances, Justin knew that, but he also felt like that whatever was going through Emmanuel's mind had to be dealt with as soon as possible. Chewing on his bottom lip, the Canadian gripped the desk of his office. He felt completely lost: this was the reason why all his friends' long distance relationships failed, wasn't it? He was so nervous that he started sweating. He knew he had to calm down in order to help Emmanuel calm down, so he took a deep breath and thought of something to say.  _"I know you. I know all about you, remember? Just tell me what's bothering you and we'll fix everything."_  

"It's..." Emmanuel groaned in frustration. Breathing was getting too hard, the words were still nowhere to be found.

_"Yes, love?"_

Emmanuel sighed. He had to let everything out, he had to do it for his own sake. Better sooner than later. "It's been a difficult week," he whispered into the phone, his voice helpless. "I guess you already know, it was all over the news."

_“I know, I saw what happened…”_

“Isn't it ridiculous? You know what happened because you watched the news! Obviously, it’s been two days since I had time to call you.”

_“It’s alright. It doesn’t matter, Manu. We're both busy -”_

“It matters! It does. It matters because I love you. I love you, I miss you and I need you to keep me sane.”

Justin bit his lip. Finally, he knew what was worrying Emmanuel. He was scared of losing touch, scared of feeling like the distance was stronger than what they had. It wasn’t new, Justin knew that, he just needed to remind him that everything was going to be okay. It was something they should have talked about face to face, after all, this new dimension to their relationship: it was going so well that they started to depend on each other a bit too much, which made everything worse when something was wrong and they couldn't talk about it straight away. What happened at the beginning of the week with De Villiers was definitely troubling Emmanuel and Justin should have seen it coming, instead of letting it blow in his face.  _“You kept yourself sane throughout the campaign and it was successful, Manu. Things like this... they happen. This time next year, no one will even remember.”_

“I am terrified of making another mistake like this one.”

Justin sighed. _“You will make many more mistakes. Sometimes the mistakes will be so big that you won’t be able to fix them. You’ll be in pain and you’ll blame yourself, sure, but you will learn from them and move on, eventually. You can’t blame yourself for this forever, you need to keep doing the best you can for your country.”_ Justin couldn't believe that the same man who had managed to become the youngest president of the French Republic since Napoleon was losing his mind over what he would have labelled as ordinary administration. _"You know, it's inexplicable to me how, all of the sudden, sometimes you can lose all the faith you usually have in yourself. You shouldn't, love. You're one of the bravest, strongest, smartest people I know."_

Emmanuel closed his eyes and sat on his king sized bed. He put his phone on speaker and set it on the sheets before drying his tears. He looked around as another wave of tears fell from his eyes before he could stop it. His bedroom seemed so big without Justin in it. If there was something he detested, that was feeling small. That's all Emmanuel felt he was, that evening. Small in the bed they'd gotten used to sharing, small in a bedroom made for two people, small to be carrying the weight of his mistakes on his shoulders.

Justin heard Emmanuel cry and stopped talking until his lover's breathing slowed back down. _“What are you doing now?”_

“Trying to breathe.”

_“That’s good. You need to tell yourself that it’s going to be okay, love.”_

“Okay…”

_“Out loud - you need to say it out loud. Say to me, right now.”_

“It’s going to be okay.”

_“You did what you thought was right.”_

“Yes, but apparently my perception of what is right and what is wrong is different from everyone else's.”

_“Our perception of right and wrong can change at any moment, Manu. It’s useless to keep beating yourself up for it now.”_

Emmanuel sighed. “Maybe you’re right.”

_“I hate to hear you like this.”_

“I’m sorry.”

_“I hate that you're apologising even more.”_

“Is that a threat?” Emmanuel laughed softly, picking up his phone again. “I spent the whole day waiting for a chance to speak to you and all we got in the end was me in the middle of an existential crisis. And they say French people are romantic.”

Justin laughed, looking out of the window from his office in Ottawa. _“You can be quite romantic when you want to. You sneaked me into the Louvre.”_

Emmanuel smirked to himself. “That was an epic date.”

_“See? You can be romantic. You’re definitely the romantic one between the two of us.”_

“Do you really think so? I think you're more romantic than I am.”

_“Eh, I like being the dirty one. You can be the romantic.”_

“That you definitely are.”

_“I know you like the fact that I’m dirtier than you.”_

“You have yet to see my real dirty side.”

_“Please stop talking right now, I have a whole day of work ahead of me. Have pity on my soul.”_

“Okay, okay. Guess we can talk about it another time.”

_“Whenever you want, my love. I will be all ears.”_

Emmanuel smiled, finally feeling okay for the first time since the beginning of the week. “I feel so alone when you’re not here.”

_“Hey, you know how it goes. We’re seeing each other next month, I’ve planned the whole thing.”_

“Already?”

_“I can be quite impatient, too."_

Emmanuel laughed, shaking his head. “I think I realised that I need you more than I ever thought I would, this week.”

_“I need you, too. I need you so much, sometimes it's hard to think of anything else. But you must know that I'm always here for you, Manu. Hey, remember what you told me when you took me to the Louvre?”_

“That I found it appalling that you didn’t know who Andrea del Verrocchio was?”

_“No, you absolute nerd. The other thing.”_

“What other thing?”

_“Amor vincit omnia.”_

“Amor vincit omnia,” he repeated.

 

No matter how distant they were, Justin and Emmanuel were smiling to each other. Right in that moment, they knew that things were going to be okay.

 

* * *

 

_Can we turn this knife the blunt way around?_

_Now._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite a sad one. I really want to dig deep into their dynamic for what concerns being so far away from each other. I hate that they're so sad, I absolutely hate it. As usual, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart to everyone who has taken the time to leave kudos or a nice comment either here or on Tumblr, I love you lots!


	7. Comme des Enfants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Emmanuel take a week off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Cœur De Pirate's "Comme des Enfants".

_Et on se prend la main comme des enfants_

_Le bonheur aux lèvres, un peu naïvement_

_Et on marche ensemble, d'un pas décidé_

_Alors que nos têtes nous crient de tout arrêter_

 

* * *

 

“Are you really planning on taking me god knows where without telling me where we’re going?”

“You’ll figure something out once we get to the airport, anyway. Why are you so worried?”

“I... hate surprises.”

“You won’t hate this one, love, I promise. I’ve been planning this trip for a month and everything is going to be perfect.” Justin was trying to convince himself of that, for the most part. 

Emmanuel sighed, looking outside the window of Justin’s private jet. Justin leaned his head against his shoulder and placed a kiss on Emmanuel’s neck, making him shiver. He smiled to himself, taking his hand. It was surprising, finding out how easily they could travel without the media finding out. When he talked about his idea with his assistant, she assured him that he would have been able to use his private jet to pick Emmanuel up in Paris and then fly to London from there. They’d waited a while to finally decide to do it, but they ended up telling a few people in their staff about their relationship. They realised it was fundamental for them to have people they could trust and rely on in situations like this.

“How long will it take to get where we’re going?”

“About an hour, I think. Then we have quite a long car ride... three hours, maybe?”

“Okay,” Emmanuel whispered, placing a kiss on the top of Justin’s head. “Get some sleep, yes? I know you're jet lagged.”

Justin nodded. He was asleep before they took off.

 

 

Emmanuel woke Justin up when after the landing, looking outside the window with a puzzled expression on his face. “We’re in London?”

Justin yawned and rubbed his eyes. “We are.”

“So we’re staying in England?”

“You sound vaguely disappointed.”

“No, no! I’m just… confused.”

Justin laughed, kissing him briefly. “You'll be less confused when we get there.”

 

 

About three hours later, Justin’s bodyguard walked back to the parked car and handed him a key and a small map. "They said it should take you ten minutes by feet, sir."

"Perfect, thank you very much." He turned to Emmanuel and kissed him quickly before stepping outside. “Bet you weren't expecting a walk in the woods.”

"That is everything but what I was expecting. It's very you, though." Emmanuel grinned, grabbing his suitcase before following Justin to this oh-so-secret location. At least it looked like they were in complete privacy, which was definitely a breath of fresh air for them. They walked hand in hand until Justin stopped in front of a picturesque, beautiful, modern tree house.

“This is perfect,” Emmanuel was in awe. He tugged on Justin's hand and kissed him with a huge smile on his face. “Are we staying here all week?”

Justin nodded. “Yes. Everything we need is inside, they even deliver meals to you with a basket.”

Emmanuel didn’t know what to say. He kept looking at Justin, his eyes so filled with love that Justin felt the need to break their staring contest before he started feeling too much for the gorgeous man in front of him. Thankfully, Justin broke the silence.

“Come on, let’s head upstairs.”

“Yes, let’s.”

“We have a month of sex to catch up on, after all.”

Emmanuel laughed, silently agreeing with Justin. It was only midday, after all, they had all the time in the world to have lunch and do so some proper catching up.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell are those?”

Emmanuel looked up from his book briefly. “What?”

Justin walked to the bed, curiosity having the best of him. “You never told me you had to wear glasses.”

Emmanuel rolled his eyes in response, trying to focus back on the written words.

“How come I have never seen you in them? We've been together for months!”

“They’re… _new_.”

“I cannot wrap my head around this, to be honest.”

“Justin, come on! Stop teasing me,” Emmanuel pouted.

Justin sat beside him on the bed and stole the object that amused him so much from his partner. He wore the glasses himself and grinned. “I can't see anything and I am older than you, love.”

“Yes, because you don't need them,” Emmanuel murmured. He was starting to get annoyed. “I swear – everything was so peaceful until you came out of that shower.”

Justin laughed, shaking his head. “It's a pity you didn't join me, you know.”

“Whatever, now give me my glasses back! I'm trying to finish at least this chapter.”

“You know, the whole point of organising this holiday was for us to spend time _together_ , love.”

The French's eyes narrowed threateningly, but he was disappointed to find Justin laughing in his face instead.

“Can you see me from this small distance?”

“Oh, come on!”

“I'm serious, can you?”

Emmanuel crossed his arms against his chest. “Maybe.”

Justin leaned forward slowly. “Now?”

Emmanuel refused to answer. Justin kept leaning forward until their lips were almost touching.

“How about now, then?” When their lips finally met in a sweet kiss, Justin couldn't help himself from smiling. “Can you see me now?”

Emmanuel pulled back, annoyed. “No. I kiss you with my eyes closed.”

Justin chuckled, kissing Emmanuel's nose. He then took off his lover's glasses and handed them back to him. “You look super cute in these.”

Emmanuel blushed. “Thank you. Steal them again and I will kick your ass.”

“That might be harder than you think, actually.”

Emmanuel rolled his eyes. “You know I have my ways.”

 

* * *

 

“Yes, yes… Okay. Very well. I’ll talk to you soon, then?”

Emmanuel smiled to himself as Justin was about to end his call to the office.

“Perfect. Have a good day, Lucy. Thanks, bye!”

Justin locked his phone and left it on his bedside table, climbing into bed with Emmanuel. The French president raised an arm, waiting for Justin to cuddle up against him. Justin wrapped an arm around his torso, burying his face in the crook of Emmanuel’s neck, breathing in his scent. _Home_ , he instantly thought. A part of him felt so sad whenever he did that, because he knew he couldn’t do that every night. Cuddle up with the man he loved and sleep alongside him. Another part of him told that part of him to shut those thoughts down and enjoy the moment. He was determined to relish during this week with Emmanuel as much as he could.

“Do you like it?” Justin asked quietly, observing how intently Emmanuel was flicking through the pages quite eagerly.

“Yes, quite.” Emmanuel smiled at him, leaning down to kiss his forehead softly. "You picked a good one."

“It looked like you were enjoying it. I’m glad,” he murmured, happily.

“Just a few pages more, then I’ll put it down.”

“Don’t worry, take your time,” Justin reassured him, kissing a spot behind Emmanuel’s ear. He loved watching Emmanuel read so much, after all. It was like watching his favourite movie, studying his favourite subject.

When Emmanuel put the book down and took his glasses off, Justin expected him to turn around so he could spoon him. Emmanuel laid down to face him, instead.

“Do you remember when we were sixteen and all we’d do with the people we liked was make out?”

Justin smiled, nodding. “Did I get you young adult fiction without realising it?”

“No!” Emmanuel laughed. “You didn't. Still, do you want to make out senselessly?”

“As if you’d ever need to ask,” Justin chuckled under his breath, pulling Emmanuel closer to his chest, kissing him slowly at first, pecking his lips softly. Emmanuel ran a hand through Justin’s hair, kissing him back just as softly until he felt Justin's tongue on his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, moaning softly after he felt Justin's teeth grazing his bottom lip. Their chests were touching and Emmanuel wrapped an arm around Justin's waist, pulling him as close as he possibly could. Justin moaned softly and broke the kiss to get some air, grinning like an idiot. Emmanuel touched his face gently, closing his eyes briefly. Justin pressed his lips against his eyelids gently, running a hand through his hair.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

 

* * *

 

Justin walked into their bedroom holding an ice cream tub in one hand and a spoon in the other. He stopped walking and accidentally dropped the spoon to the ground as soon as he spotted Emmanuel lying on his stomach on the bed, on  _their_  bed. He wasn't wearing any clothes and he looked incredibly happy to see Justin.

“Holy smokes.”

“Finally, I thought you'd gotten lost.”

“I... changed path today, it took me a bit longer to come back.”

“Why are you eating ice cream at ten in the morning?”

“Don't judge me. Why are you lying naked on the bed at ten in the morning?”

“What kind of question is that? I was waiting for you to come back.” Emmanuel smirked.

Justin hummed, his eyes darkening at the thought of Emmanuel getting worked up while he waited for him to come back. “How long have you been laying there?”

“It's been a while. The important question is, are you planning on joining me?” Emmanuel looked like a child. He had his head propped up on his arms and he kept looking at Justin with those bright, big, blue eyes. Justin wanted to give him a reason to stop looking so damn innocent.

“As much as I would like to make you turn around right now, I’m quite sweaty, love.”

“So? I plan on making you sweat a bit more, anyway.”

Justin gulped.

“You might want to pop that back in the freezer.” Emmanuel pointed at the ice cream in Justin's hand.

“Forget the ice cream,” murmured Justin, leaving the tub on his bedside table without caring about its content melting, finally giving into Emmanuel.

 

* * *

 

“Justin?”

No response.

“Justin…?”

The Canadian didn't answer, again.

“ _JUSTIN PIERRE JAMES TRUDEAU_.”

The bathroom door cracked open to reveal Emmanuel's partner in his underwear, his hair still wet. “Yes, I will marry you.”

“What?” Emmanuel turned around and looked at him in shock.

“What, what?” Justin had a smirk on his face. “You never use my full name, I thought you were going to propose.”

Emmanuel burst out laughing. “I was actually going to ask you – where the hell did you put my body wash?”

“I... might have it.”

“And why on earth would you have it when I left it in the shower?”

“That is an interesting question.”

Emmanuel rolled his eyes at his lover from the other side of the shower. “Did you steal it to see me naked, Justin?”

“Well, technically... I wanted to see you naked _and_ wet.”

“Are you serious?”

Justin laughed, shrugging. “A means to an end. Here,” he grabbed Emmanuel's favourite body wash from the top shelf of the bathroom cupboard and passed it to him, leaning in to kiss him briefly. Emmanuel wrapped his arms around Justin’s bare back and neither of them minded that they were getting the whole bathroom floor completely wet. As soon as they pulled back, Emmanuel glanced down at his partner's crotch briefly and smirked. “Justin, really? You’ve been in this room for two minutes.”

“It's not my fault you're irresistible.”

Emmanuel giggled, slowly sliding Justin's boxers down his legs, throwing them across the room. “Let me take care of it.”

“More than gladly, my love,” Justin replied with a wicked smile on his face, stepping into the shower.

"I'm only claiming what's mine, after all."

Justin moaned and pushed Emmanuel against the wall, kissing him deeply and roughly. "I love it when you say things like that."

Emmanuel shrugged. "It's the truth."

"Fuck yes, it is."

 

* * *

 

“Are you asleep?”

Justin groaned. “I _was_ ,” he mumbled against Emmanuel’s chest.

“Sorry,” the French whispered back. He started running a hand through Justin’s hair softly, kissing his forehead. Thankfully the lights were all out, or else Justin would have seen him blushing. “Go back to sleep.”

Justin smiled sheepishly, shaking his head ever so slightly. “I don’t think I can.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I can feel your hard-on against my hip, babe.”

Emmanuel smirked. It was no secret that he loved watching the Canadian fall asleep before him every night they spent together. It was no secret that his mind raced a bit more than he wished it would, sometimes, too.

“What were you thinking about?”

Emmanuel moved from their usual sleeping position and climbed on top of Justin, grinning as his partner took both his hands and squeezed them. “You.”

“Me?”

“You.”

“ _Just_ me?”

“It’s all I need to think about,” he whispered as he leaned down, kissing Justin softly.

“Manu, I know you were thinking of something.”

“I promise it was nothing in particular.”

“It was keeping you up.”

Emmanuel narrowed his eyes at his partner. He knew what Justin wanted to hear, but there was no way he was going to get it so easily. “I was thinking of how gorgeous you look sleeping next to me.”

Justin smiled, tracing a hand down Emmanuel’s pale torso. “And?”

“And I love that you used my aftershave. I love sharing things with you.”

“Sharing things turns you on, then?”

Emmanuel nodded. “We shared a house, a proper house! A kitchen, a bath, a shower…”

Justin hummed. “A car, my private jet...”

“We share towels in the bathroom.”

“We shared pizza for dinner.”

“We share this bed,” Emmanuel confessed finally, raising his eyebrows at Justin. “We even share clothes.”

“When have we shared clothes?”

Emmanuel played with the waistband of his boxers with a fake innocent look painted all over his face. Justin burst out laughing, pulling him close to his chest.

“You’re a thief.”

“I didn’t steal them from you, I _borrowed_ them. I wanted to fly back home tomorrow knowing I was taking you with me, somehow.”

Justin kissed him. “And when were you planning on giving them back?”

Emmanuel shrugged. “Next month, in New York.”

They both stopped talking and looked at each other. The weight of the following five weeks was already upon their shoulders, it seemed. More waiting, more phone calls, more pain and even more anticipation. They were ready, they both knew it, they were ready for it all.

“How come you’re hard too, now?”

“You’ve been sitting in my lap for fifteen minutes, Manu.”

“Oh… right.” Emmanuel placed the palms of his hands on Justin’s pillow. The Canadian was smiling cheekily up at him. Emmanuel blurted out a question before he could catch himself and phrase it properly. “Would it be ridiculous to take my ‘go back to sleep’ back and ask you to make love to me one more time?”

“Ridiculous? As if I was planning to leave this room tomorrow before _sharing_  this bed with you at least one more time.”

 

* * *

 

_Il m'aime encore_

_Et toi tu m'aimes un peu plus fort_

_Mais il m'aime encore_

_Et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO late posting this chapter, but I had no wifi all month... so here we are. Justin added this song to his Spotify playlist and I fell in love with it, so I had to use it for this chapter. Justin and Emmanuel stayed in the Treehouse Hideaway Suite at the Chewton Glen Hotel in England, in case you were wondering. I hope you have safely drowned in fluff! Things are getting a bit more heated in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading, for leaving kudos and all those lovely comments! You're the best.


	8. Hurts Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel is learning how to live with Justin's never ending teasing, secretly testing Justin's self-control in the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by R5's "Hurts Good".

 

_It's hard to speak_

_Mumbling my poetry_

_But talk is cheap_

_Your body's saying other things_

* * *

 

Emmanuel was laying on his stomach on the bed, phone in hand, window open in his hotel room. He was checking out his emails on the iPhone he used for work, eyeing the beautiful New York skyline every now and then. Justin sat, legs crossed, on the side of the bed that was now officially his. The left one. He watched Emmanuel silently work for a little while, then he grabbed the book on Emmanuel's bed to distract himself a little. His focus seemed to be shifting too easily to his partner's gorgeous body. His thighs, his calves, the way his black boxers hugged his perfect backside. He knew they were both tired - they hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night - but he couldn't help himself from getting worked up at the thought of distracting Emmanuel from his phone. He could hardly think of anything else whenever they saw each other. He knew his Emmanuel was jet lagged, and his insomnia seemed to be getting the best of him. Putting the book down, Justin decided to do his best to make sure Emmanuel would relax a little. He  couldn't just sit there and watch him reply to emails all night, and Emmanuel had a full schedule the following day. He needed at least five hours of sleep. Emmanuel felt the mattress shift on Justin's side, but he didn't let himself get distracted as easily as Justin did, apparently. The Canadian rolled his eyes, his head resting on Emmanuel's pillow.

"Manu, is everything okay?"

Emmanuel hummed in confusion.

"It's almost one."

"I'm not tired."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No. I leave work-related issues outside the door when–"

"When you're with me, yes." Justin had heard that sentence falling out of Emmanuel's lips so many times, but he knew it wasn't always exactly true. "Yet you're answering emails."

Emmanuel frowned. He turned around, feeling guilty. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'll be done in a minute."

"I'm not mad, love. I was just a tad bit worried."

Emmanuel smiled at him. "Don't be. Everything's okay, I promise."

Justin smiled sweetly at the French president. Taking Emmanuel's foot in his hand, as the French focused back on his phone, Justin started massaging his partner's skin slowly. Emmanuel smiled to himself at Justin's gentle ministrations. He felt like the luckiest man on the face of the planet each time Justin touched him and reminded him of his presence. Justin's hands didn't stop at his foot, though. He slowly felt up Emmanuel's calves, trying to get him to relax even more. Emmanuel let out a small sound of appreciation and Justin knew he could safely go on. He was leaving small kisses on Emmanuel's skin, too, loving the feeling of his goosebumps rising more and more with each kiss. When he reached the back of Emmanuel's thighs, he frowned, frustrated, as the French opened yet another email. 

"Promise me it's the last one?"

"Promise," Emmanuel mumbled, his focus shifting back to the words on the screen.

Justin looked at Emmanuel's reflection in the mirrors that covered the whole wardrobe facing the bed. He smiled to himself at the sight: his focused expression, the bitten bottom lip, the glasses he loved so much. It all made him want to distract Emmanuel even more. Justin moved to sit between Emmanuel's legs and started massaging up his other leg. He came very close to touching Emmanuel's boxers, while he was still typing away on his phone. Justin had been turned on for longer than he'd likely admit. Sighing, he laid back on the pillows and thought to himself - there was no way he was giving up. His hand travelled up the back of one of Emmanuel's thighs again, slowly, until Emmanuel felt one of his fingers slipping under the fabric of his boxers teasingly. Emmanuel smirked to himself, failing at his attempt to keep a straight face. Observing the reaction to his touch through to the mirror, though, Justin knew Emmanuel _was_ up for some more fun after all.

"Manu?"

Emmanuel hummed, biting his bottom lip again, this time a playful smile hid behind his lips.

"I think it's time to put the phone away."

Emmanuel wasn't going to let Justin have that one so easily, though. He was up for another round, Justin's attentions had already turned him on, after all. He was just a bit better at hiding it. "But... I'm not tired yet."

Justin raised an eyebrow as his fingers kept travelling up Emmanuel's fabric-covered bottom, two of them slipping under the elastic band. Emmanuel gasped, now locking eyes with Justin through the mirror. Justin was so ready to take those boxers off, all he needed was a sign from Emmanuel.

"I think I might propose a few activities that will, you know, wear you out."

Emmanuel took his glasses off and giggled. He straight up _giggled._  It made Justin go crazy when he did that.

"Am I convincing enough for you to put the phone away now?"

Emmanuel shook his head. "Five more minutes."

Justin wasn't having it. He smirked to himself as he started slipping Emmanuel's boxers down his hips painfully slowly, always checking out his reaction thanks to the reflection facing him. Emmanuel lifted his hips slightly, silently agreeing to whatever Justin's idea was. One minute later, Emmanuel's boxers were on the floor and Justin's lips were in the process of leaving an obscenely big hickey at the end of his back. Emmanuel groaned, locking his phone. Justin grabbed it instantly and left it on his bedside table. When he finally focused back on Emmanuel, who was still laying on his back, he didn't waste any more time. He spread Emmanuel’s cheeks and bit down on the delicious, plump skin. Emmanuel’s head dropped forward. He knew exactly what Justin was about to do. When he felt Justin's warm tongue teasing his entrance, though, Emmanuel fisted the sheets under him roughly. Exactly like the previous night, Justin reminded him that they couldn’t be too loud. Justin’s staff slept on the same floor as them. When Emmanuel suddenly felt a complete lack of contact, he frowned and turned around.

“Why'd you leave?”

Justin laughed. “I was just looking for lube.”

“Oh! I think you knocked it off the bed after you used it when we got back from dinner.”

“That's true... ah, found it!”

Emmanuel relaxed again, smiling to himself as he heard Justin uncapping it quietly. He felt the cool liquid along with one, then two of Justin's fingers stretching him carefully. He had to bite his bottom lip to hold back any particularly loud sounds that might escape his lips. When Justin stretched him open and thrust his tongue inside him, though, Emmanuel had to hold onto the edge of the mattress for dear life.

" _Shit_ , Justin..."

Emmanuel growled obscenely, making Justin smirk against his skin. Emmanuel knew that, had Justin's mouth not been otherwise occupied, he would have reminded him that he tasted so good. That he loved him, adored pleasuring him. Spent most of his time off thinking of that, constantly getting off to the memories of Emmanuel's body. Wishing he could kiss him all over, craving his sweet taste.

"You are so good at this," Emmanuel gasped, biting his arm to keep himself from screaming at the top of his lungs. It had taken Justin a while to convince him to try rimming, but once he did it on Emmanuel, he knew it had become his favourite thing.

"You know what?"

Emmanuel let out a high-pitched, highly disapproving sound. He didn't like that Justin's mouth had pulled back from him, leaving him thrusting against the mattress without any release.

"You love this too much. I'm afraid that only fingers will never cut it for you anymore." Justin was obviously messing with Emmanuel, wanting to make fun of him in this wrecked state.

"What...? I just want your tongue in - fuck! That feels so good..."

Justin worked his finger, swirling it around, stretching Emmanuel open skillfully while thrusting his tongue inside him. The sounds coming from Emmanuel's mouth were like music to his ears. He loved this needy, wrecked version of Emmanuel that he created.

"Babe, are you going to come before I even get to be inside you?"

"Yes... if you keep - fuck, yes! Oh God," Emmanuel screamed.

Justin pinched one of his cheeks, slapping it quickly. "Manu, the whole of New York heard that."

"I don't care," he mumbled, his erection painful as he kept thrusting his hips against the mattress.

"I want to fuck you like this," Justin whispered in his ear. He was now laying on top of Emmanuel, stretching him open with two, then three fingers. "I want you to stare at me burying myself in you through the mirror. Watch us become one, watch me making you scream like that again. Only for me... you're _mine_ ," Justin's tone was enough to get Emmanuel over the edge in the blink of an eye. He didn't, though. He stopped moving his hips and held onto the sheets. All the French president could do was nod, staring at Justin's fingers in awe.

"I think you're ready."

Emmanuel nodded. He turned around and kissed Justin deeply, moaning as Justin grabbed his hair roughly. He tilted Emmanuel's head towards the mirror.

"Watch," he growled, finally burying himself in his lover again, painfully slowly. Emmanuel's back arched beautifully. "Perfect... we are perfect."

Emmanuel smiled, he couldn't help himself. They _were_ perfect. They fit together so beautifully.

"Don't you think?" Justin started rolling his hips forward, kissing Emmanuel's neck.

"No one has me like you do," Emmanuel whispered back, earning a proud grin from Justin in return. He managed to stay moderately quiet until Justin sat on his knees and surprised him by burying himself inside Emmanuel with as much force as he could find, stroking Emmanuel's bundle of nerves perfectly. The sound that came out of Emmanuel's mouth? Justin would get himself off thinking about it for months.

"Jesus," was all Justin could reply to that. 

"Baby, slow down."

"Are you already close?"

Emmanuel nodded, his gaze shifting from Justin's face to his hips, staring at the way he slowly entered him and made him closer and closer with each powerful thrust.

"Fuck..." Justin moaned in English. He was getting louder and louder. Emmanuel clenched around him each time he tried to keep himself from coming too soon, so Justin's hips were thrusting out of rhythm. He kept trying to hold on a second longer, again and again. "I am so close," he whispered, his voice hoarse.

Emmanuel ran a hand through the dark curls, smirking up at Justin with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He seemed to have regained some power over his body's natural response. "Yes?"

Justin couldn't find the words to reply. He just nodded down at his handsome lover, his thrusts were now deep and erratic.

Emmanuel, who groaned and swore under his breath as Justin's cock brushed against his prostate, decided to drop the bomb. "Are you going to ask for permission?"

Justin was close to breaking a sweat. He'd used quite an authoritative tone earlier on, but the one Emmanuel was using was close to scaring him. He stopped moving his hips altogether, panting loudly. Searching his lover's face for a sign of what he actually meant with that question, he saw none.

"I asked you a question."

He knew he was fucked the moment he heard those words come out of Emmanuel's mouth. Justin's eyes fell closed. He should have expected it sooner than later,after all, but for Emmanuel to take him by surprise like that? It wasn't exactly fair.

"Manu..."

"I'm all ears." Emmanuel had the audacity to start rolling his hips, painfully slowly, as he waited for an answer. "Ask me, Justin. Ask me if you can come. _Nicely_."

The sound of Emmanuel's suddenly authoritative voice whispering in Justin's ears could have easily done it for him. He managed to be in control even though the position they were in hinted no such thing. The smirk on Emmanuel's lips was turning him on beyond reason. He couldn't really register what was going on in his brain and body. Swallowing loudly, Justin nodded.

"I want to come, baby. I want to come inside you," he murmured, kissing Emmanuel quickly.

"I think you can do better than that."

"No, baby, please - I _need_ , I... I want to make you come, too."

Emmanuel hummed. "So generous... I thought I told you to ask nicely."

Justin groaned in frustration, grabbing the sheets underneath Emmanuel. Realisation hit him as soon as he spotted the smile on Emmanuel's face, who was enjoying his little game a bit too much. He remembered the meeting, the email and the list. He finally had it all figured out. "Oh... fuck. _Holy shit,_ " he whispered in English.

"Come again, love?"

Justin couldn't even stand hearing the word. He shook his head, biting Emmanuel's shoulder roughly as he groaned. "You don't want me to come, do you?"

Emmanuel dug his nails into Justin's back in response to the bite, shaking his head up at him. "I don't. Not yet, at least."

 

* * *

 

Justin was trying to listen as closely as possible to the person seated on his left. Something was bothering him, though, so much that focusing on work seemed almost impossible that morning. He'd been waiting for a reply from Emmanuel since the previous night, but he knew he could not afford to lose his focus. The meeting wasn't of the outmost importance, but it wasn't a good enough excuse he could give himself. He was also very well aware of the power Emmanuel had over him. It always started as a quiet voice in the back of his mind and ended up screaming in his head an hour later. For how much he loved Emmanuel, he hated how said feeling could affect him from time to time. So he tried ignoring it, the thought of Emmanuel refusing to answer to his question and going to sleep without even saying goodnight. He was doing quite a good job, if you'd asked him, at keeping his creeping worry at bay. That was, of course, until the screen of his phone lit up with the notification of a new email. Justin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, his eyes open wide as he registered that it was from Emmanuel himself. He eyed the subject - _Notes_ \- and thought he would have preferred throwing his phone across the room instead of having to read it in the middle of a meeting. He couldn't really not read it, though. Could he? The answer became clear in his mind as soon as Lucy saw who it was from.

"You're not reading that?" She whispered.

Justin shook his head quickly. He was too scared to.

"It's from Emmanuel Macron," she went on, her tone urgent.

"I know."

"This is your business email."

Justin sighed. "I know," he repeated, his tone slightly annoyed. Emmanuel knew exactly how to be a little shit. "I think this is actually, you know...  _private_."

Lucy stared at him like he'd grown a second head. "That's not like him."

"Oh, it's exactly like him. Believe me."

Lucy smirked. "Doesn't he always walk around with two phones?" Lucy knew very well that Emmanuel did. She's been terrified when Justin handed her a piece of paper with the French president's very personal phone number to leave a message from him. 

"He enjoys tormenting me because I don't, apparently."

"He must want you to read it as soon as you can. We can take a break if you want."

Justin sighed in frustration, nodding. Lucy waited for the small speech to be over before calling a five-minute break. Justin got up and headed towards his office, his pace unusually quick. Locking the door behind him, he sat down, finally swiping his thumb to read the email. He cursed under his breath. There it was, in bullet points, the answer to the question he'd asked the night before. A complete list of Emmanuel Macron's kinks. Justin loosened his tie as he started reading, his eyes focusing on some words more than others, his trousers already feeling a little too tight. His eyes travelled up and down the words nervously, trying to suppress the images that were already so vivid in his mind. Things they could try, things he couldn't wait to do to Emmanuel... He checked the time at the top of the screen and sighed, archiving the email, just to be careful, before heading back to the conference room. He felt his phone vibrating twice and smiled to himself as he saw Emmanuel had texted him. This time he'd avoided his business number and went for Justin's personal iCloud email instead.

\- _Thoughts?_

Justin smirked, quickly tapping on the screen before heading back into the room and switching his _do not disturb_ mode on.

\- I appreciated the bullet points. Classy format, as always.

\- Interesting content. Even dirtier than I thought it would be.

Emmanuel's reply made him smile to himself for the rest of the day.

\- _Can't wait 'til New York_.

 

* * *

 

"I think you deserve some payback for all the teasing you've put me through. You made me sit through that phone call, telling me all about how you wanted to make me come again and again with my staff in the other room. You made me write that email first thing in the morning. That’s what you get for being so fucking annoying, for distracting me all the time."

Justin almost sobbed.

"Don’t you agree, baby?"

He couldn’t speak. Justin’s mouth fell open, but nothing came out. He just nodded, he knew he had to, there was no way he would go against anything Emmanuel told him to do.

"So... you won't come until I tell you otherwise?"

Justin searched Emmanuel's eyes and found only lust, deep certainty and authority. It was endearing, and it turned him on so much. He almost couldn’t believe it was even possible, but he was slowly learning that life with Emmanuel was full of surprises. Justin’s whole body relaxed and he nodded, his head falling on Emmanuel's shoulder. He couldn't believe what he'd just agreed to do, but he couldn’t wait to see what Emmanuel had in mind. He would do anything to make him happy, and if that meant pushing his pleasure aside for a while to focus on Emmanuel, so be it.

"I love you so much," Emmanuel thought Justin could do with a reminder. The French president sounded so excited even to himself as he tilted Justin's head up to kiss him roughly and deeply. It was all teeth, sucking and tongues battling for dominance. There was only a deep sense of belonging to each other that made both of them feel as if they were high. Justin responded to the kiss and moaned loudly as the excitement made him shift inside Emmanuel. Staring into his gorgeous blue eyes after they pulled back to get some air, Justin’s eyes sparkled and Emmanuel knew he had an idea.

"Can I at least make _you_ come?"

Emmanuel laughed, nodding. "Of course, you can."

"How many times?"

Ah. That’s what he had in mind, then. One of Emmanuel’s own kinks for one of Justin’s. It was only fair, after all. "How many times do you think you can make me come?"

Justin smirked. "We shall find out."

Emmanuel giggled, his head falling on the mattress beneath him. He hadn’t changed position in so long and he was getting quite tired of having to look at Justin only through a mirror.

"How do I make you come first?"

Emmanuel's eyebrows shot up. He was glad Justin had agreed to his little game, but letting him take control completely was a whole different story. Justin was peppering kisses all over Emmanuel’s back, worshipping him as long as he could.

"Pull out."

Justin groaned, frowning. "Do I have to?"

"I said _pull out_ , Justin."

Justin moaned. Hearing his full name coming out of Emmanuel’s lips in such an authoritative way almost made him come there and then. He slowly pulled out of Emmanuel and sat back on his knees, watching him as he slowly stroked his own erection. Justin wanted to touch him so badly, but he didn’t. Instead he could only watch as Emmanuel laid back on Justin’s pillow, smelling it. Justin groaned softly. Emmanuel placed it under his head and relaxed.

"Let’s see if you can make me come only by rimming me, baby. That would be a first."

Justin smirked to himself. Emmanuel really did love it, then.

"No touching allowed, your fingers and your tongue stay inside me or on the mattress the whole time. Are we clear?"

Justin's eyes lit up and he licked his lips, nodding. He didn't need to hear the order twice. He grabbed the lube and slicked up a couple fingers again. Emmanuel's legs fell open. Justin sat between them, stretching Emmanuel slowly. Leaning down, he took Emmanuel's legs in his hands and placed them on his shoulders.

"Can I... Is this okay?"

Emmanuel smirked, nodding. He threaded a hand through Justin's dark curls. Justin nodded, stretching him a couple more times before burying his tongue inside Emmanuel again. It was almost a bit too much - Emmanuel's taste, the smell of sex in their room, their crumpled up sheets and the warmth radiating from his partner's skin were getting the best of him. Justin was hard and twitching against his abdomen, his erection was now too painful, begging for release. Emmanuel, though, was only getting started.

"Can you go deeper?" Emmanuel didn't mean for his question to come out as quietly as it did, but he wasn't having the easiest time at controlling himself in that very specific situation.

Justin moaned against him, instantly trying to please Emmanuel as best as he could, and he did. A few minutes later, Emmanuel came with a loud cry of Justin's name as he pumped his own cock in time with Justin's tongue, grabbing his hair roughly as waves of pleasure took over his body. Releasing Justin's hair, Emmanuel smirked down at the man he loved so much he thought he would burst. "You are so good. The best. My favourite." He was mumbling praises as he watched Justin smile up at him, stroking his legs gently.

Justin gulped, eyeing the pool of come that was now on Emmanuel’s abdomen. "We can’t let it to go to waste, baby."

Emmanuel rolled his eyes playfully, laughing to himself. "Help yourself, then. You deserve it."

Justin immediately leaned forward with a triumphant smile on his face. He cleaned Emmanuel up quickly, humming to himself to remind his lover that he loved the taste, that he couldn't get enough of it, as usual. He really couldn’t avoid wrapping his lips around the tip of Emmanuel's sensitive cock quickly, sucking and licking him clean with a look on his face that was basically sinful. Emmanuel hissed and growled, throwing his head back.

"Come here and kiss me," Emmanuel ordered. Justin complied straight away, pouring all his love and desire into one open-mouthed, glorious kiss.

"I love making you come. My favourite part is when I can show you how good you taste on my tongue," Justin murmured against Emmanuel’s lips, smiling down at him.

Emmanuel could only shake his head in disbelief. "You are so _dirty_."

Justin nodded. "Whose fault is that?" He hummed, kissing down Emmanuel’s neck. He knew Emmanuel needed time to recover, so Justin spent the following fifteen minutes leaving hickeys across his shoulders, hips and thighs. He knew very well that Emmanuel loved the reminder that the hickeys stood for. Love, passion, complete devotion. When Justin touched him, Emmanuel groaned softly, hardening slowly in the warm palm of his hand.

"Again, baby?"

Emmanuel nodded, smiling blissfully. "Aren't you a little too eager?"

Justin shook his head. "There's no such thing as too eager when it comes to you."

Emmanuel's laugh made Justin's heart skip a beat. It made Emmanuel laugh, how freaking mad, how _gone_ they were for each other. 

"Can I suck you off, please? I don’t want to waste a single drop this time."

"You do that," Emmanuel whispered, running a hand through Justin’s hair as he sat between his legs, ready to take what he knew was his. “Wrap those pretty lips around my cock and make me come again, baby.”

Justin didn't need to hear that twice. Winking up at Emmanuel, he licked the swollen tip of his cock quickly. Teasingly. It made Emmanuel tug at his curls again.

"Less teasing," Emmanuel warned.

Justin groaned in disapproval, getting a warning look from Emmanuel in return. He sucked the tip of his cock inside his mouth again, hard and steady, as he did when he’d tried to make Emmanuel come quickly in a bathroom stall after their bilateral meeting at G20. He sank down and swallowed the whole length he'd learnt to please so well, relaxing his throat. Emmanuel tightened his grip on Justin’s hair, making Justin moan in return. The filthy look in his eyes was speaking instead of his otherwise occupied mouth. Emmanuel got the hint, starting to move his hips slowly, carefully fucking Justin’s mouth. He knew it was one of Justin’s favourite things, and he would have closed his eyes to enjoy it better if he hadn't spotted Justin's hand on his cock.

"Are you fucking touching yourself?"

Justin groaned obscenely loudly, wanting to release some pressure while knowing he’d done something wrong. He couldn’t help himself, but he didn’t want to disobey Emmanuel.

"Do you want to come at all tonight?"

Justin nodded, Emmanuel’s cock still in his mouth. He sucked hard on the tip in return, silently apologising for crossing a line.

"Don’t you dare touch yourself without my permission, Justin."

Nodding again, the Canadian’s lips took his lover’s length in again. The taste of precome leaking on Justin’s tongue was making him too excited about what was coming. Justin was holding the base of Emmanuel’s cock steadily, swallowing him as quickly as he could.

"Faster," Emmanuel ordered, Justin complied. "Suck harder, babe." Emmanuel’s hips started moving again, meeting Justin’s mouth halfway. "Shit… _so close_. Keep going, don’t stop," Emmanuel whimpered. Justin groaned loudly around the French’s erection, sending him over the edge unexpectedly soon. The orgasm that hit Emmanuel was so strong that it knocked the air out of his lungs, making it impossible for him to even say anything. Justin stroked his thighs softly as he came down from him long high, savouring his taste in the meantime. When Emmanuel opened his eyes, Justin hadn’t swallowed yet. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do it."

Justin frowned.

"Let me see how beautiful you look when you swallow what you earned, my love."

That sentence almost made Justin come on the spot. Running a hand down Emmanuel’s chest lovingly, he nodded, closing his eyes as he did as he was told. Emmanuel kissed the top of his head, hugging him to his chest. He was running his fingers up and down Justin’s back slowly. "You’re doing so well… I knew you’d be up for it."

Justin smiled, pecking Emmanuel’s lips softly. "Anything to make you feel good, baby." Finding in Emmanuel’s neck a good hiding spot, Justin started kissing his neck again, his fingers playing with his lover’s nipples. He pulled back from their position to suck on each one of them, making Emmanuel moan again.

"One more?"

Emmanuel sighed. He hated to disappoint Justin, but he really wasn't sure if his body was up for it. "I don’t know," he murmured.

"Too much?"

Emmanuel shook his head. "I just don’t want to come without you again, tonight."

Justin’s eyes lit up in excitement. They instantly fell closed, though, when Emmanuel tapped his index finger on the tip of Justin’s cock teasingly. He shuddered against Emmanuel's naked body, holding onto him. "That was so mean."

"I thought you wanted me to touch you..."

"I do!"

Emmanuel laughed. "How are you feeling, baby?"

"Better than I imagined," Justin confessed. It was true – this little experiment had turned out to be such a good idea. "I want to make you the happiest man alive. I feel like I'd do anything to give you want you want."

Emmanuel blinked back tears. Justin _definitely_ deserved an orgasm. "Is there something else you want to do?"

"Apart from coming?"

Emmanuel laughed. "Before we call it a night."

"I guess… I might have thought of watching you ride me through that mirror."

"You’re _into_ this mirror thing!"

"Can you blame me? It means I get to watch you from all sides."

Emmanuel rolled his eyes. "You wanted to come inside me, right?"

Hearing those words fall from Emmanuel's lips, he almost couldn't believe it. Justin could have easily collapsed at the thought of finally being able to get some release, but to do so in the way he'd wanted to in the first place? Claiming Emmanuel, the way he knew only him could do? It was all that was on his mind. "Yes baby, please. I need to come inside you. Need to fill you up," he murmured. Coherence wasn't his priority in this desperate state, he just needed to _let go_. "I want you, I need to claim what’s mine."

Emmanuel nodded, leaning in to place his lips on Justin’s. He dragged his bottom lip out slowly his teeth, the way Justin liked it, earning a low moan from the Canadian.

"Sit back."

Justin nodded, positioning himself before wrapping his arms around Emmanuel, who was now straddling his hips. Justin tried wrapping a hand around Emmanuel’s erection, but he only earned a glare in response, along with his hand removed.

"You’re playing with fire."

"I want what’s mine," Justin mumbled again, kissing Emmanuel’s neck teasingly.

Emmanuel took both Justin’s hands in his and placed them on his hips. "Take it, then."

His staff definitely heard the moan that Emmanuel got out of him as he finally buried himself deep into his lover again. He glanced back at him in the mirror and smirked to himself. "You have no idea how good you look."

Emmanuel would probably deny it for eternity, but Justin swore he’d made him blush. Wrapping his arms around Justin’s neck, Emmanuel rolled his hips slowly. He made Justin’s eyes close and his head fall back.

"Fuck!" He shouted in English, moving his own hips to meet the thrusts. It made Emmanuel giggle, again.

"You sound like you’ve made someone come twice without any sort of release."

Justin moaned again, thrusting deep and hard into Emmanuel, who gasped. "And you… you look like you’re getting off to that thought in the meantime."

Emmanuel smirked. "Oh, I am."

Justin groaned; he was close. Emmanuel was clenching down on him so perfectly, while Justin shifted his gaze between his beautiful features and the mirror in front of him. He kept watching, almost mesmerised, as his lover took him so skilfully. The thought of being so close, of becoming _one_ , when all they were used to was distance having the best of him. Those hips were moving so swiftly, Emmanuel’s smooth, bare back was arching to help Justin brush against his prostate with every deep thrust. There was no doubt that this was their favourite position. The sound of Emmanuel’s desperate voice distracted him from his thoughts.

"Justin, fuck. Justin, I’m… "

Justin moaned, nodding. “Close… I know. Let go, baby,” he whispered into Emmanuel’s ear.

"I don’t know if I can. It’s so sensitive," Emmanuel sounded incredibly surprised by his own body’s reaction to Justin’s little game while he, on the other hand, knew exactly what to do.

“Don’t touch yourself. Focus on the stretch, on the depth. We’ll go even deeper, yeah?”

Emmanuel nodded and closed his eyes, following Justin’s instructions. He felt Justin's hips stop moving under him, while Justin guided him in small, circular motions. It only took Emmanuel a couple more thrusts before he came, hard, for the third time that night. Justin joined him after pushing his hips up a couple more times, holding onto Emmanuel for dear life. There was no way he was ever going to forget that feeling. Emmanuel was still clenching around him, both of them struggling to breathe as they were completely overcome by the most intense pleasure.

It took Justin a good five minutes to find the courage to pull out of Emmanuel, who looked exhausted and so positively ravished. Justin instantly got up to take care of him, as he always did, cleaning him up gently. When he finally joined Emmanuel on the bed again, he wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"That was crazy," mumbled the French president.

Justin grinned, humming softly. "You tired enough to go to sleep?"

Emmanuel nodded, a blissful smile on his lips. Justin laughed, kissing the back of Emmanuel’s neck before drifting to sleep.

  

* * *

 

_Tell me you need me 'cause I need somebody_

_None of these lines will ever make you love me_

_Hurts good to want you, crave the pain I get from you_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yep. That happened. These two seem to have taken over my brain. They almost write themselves, I can't do anything about it. Let me know if you'd like more E-rated chapters like this one! Thanks so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! As usual, my Tumblr inbox is always open to all Macdeau shippers.


	9. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel and Justin spend Christmas together for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an ask on Tumblr, my favourite holiday and Daniela Andrade's "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas".

 

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on,_

_Our troubles will be out of sight_

 

* * *

_Thursday, December 21 st_

 

Emmanuel had left Paris the night before his birthday and Landed in Canada in the morning. Fairy lights were already twinkling on the huge Christmas tree Justin has set up in the living room when Emmanuel walked inside the cabin for the first time. It stood tall, right next to the sofa. It was a _real_ tree. Emmanuel wasn’t used to having real trees inside for Christmas, his family had always used a plastic one for as long as he could remember. He loved the smell, though, somehow it reminded him of Justin. He’d showered and unpacked his suitcase after lunch. When he walked downstairs to the smell of faint pine tree mixed with gingerbread and slightly burnt biscuits filling the whole living room, Emmanuel realised how excited he really was about the following days. The decision to make the gingerbread house right away just _had_ to be made, Justin had said. Justin had taken the task so seriously, he had brought with him something like ten different Christmas-themed cookie cutters and a paper model to make his own gingerbread house. Emmanuel would deny it for the rest of eternity, but he'd gotten a slight stomach ache while secretly stealing all of Justin's sugary decorations. The Canadian did an incredible job with the edible house, though. He'd recreated their cabin and made two gingerbread men to place in the garden as well.

“Is that supposed to be us?”

“Yes, of course. Do you like it?”

Emmanuel leaned forward and admired Justin's creation: it was adorable to say the least. “I love it! I didn't know you'd be so into it.”

Justin smirked, hugging Emmanuel from behind. “I'm so glad you like it. It would have looked even better if you hadn't eaten all the green M&M's I needed for the garden."

Emmanuel rolled his eyes, making Justin laugh. “It looks amazing even without all those, you know?"

“As long as you think so,” he whispered in Emmanuel's ear, placing a big kiss on his cheek. “Do you like Némo? It’s a bit smaller compared to the two gingerbread men, but it’s the best I could do.”

Emmanuel’s mouth fell open at the sight of the small dog amongst the green candy. “You made a gingerbread Némo, too!”

Justin laughed, nodding. “Of course, I couldn’t forget him. Happy birthday, love.”

Grinning like a child, Emmanuel spun around in Justin's arms, running a hand through the dark, curly hair he loved so much. “Thank you, love.” Closing his hand around the warm, bright red mug he was holding – Justin had arrived with two bright red mugs for the both of them – Emmanuel smiled to himself at the memories they’d already made since their arrival in Québec. There was no way he could have spent his birthday in a better way.

 

* * *

_Friday, December 22 nd_

 

“You know, we could Skype sometime, even Facetime!”

“Should we?”

“Yes, I mean, I’d like to see you even through a camera from time to time.”

“I send you pictures from time to time.”

“I don’t mean selfies, Manu.”

“What do you mean, then?”

“I mean... you know, phone sex. On Skype.”

“Isn’t that too easily hackable?”

“Are you worried about a video of us getting off on camera could reach someone like Putin?”

“Not exactly _that_ , but yes.”

“Manu… really?”

“I don’t know. I like talking on the phone.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love it, too. But there are other options.”

“I’m not crazy about this idea.”

Justin sighed. “You are so old.”

“What?”

“It’s true. You’re old, my love.”

“You’re six years older than me.”

“I’m not talking about age, Manu.”

“This is ridiculous!”

“It’s okay... I’ve always liked older men.”

“I turned forty yesterday! You’re older than me.”

“But am I, really?”

“Stop it.”

“It’s okay. I like you, anyway.”

 

* * *

  _Saturday, December 23 rd_

 

Once again, Emmanuel was taken aback by how good it felt to spend time with Justin like normal people did, like a proper family. They made hot chocolate at least four times a day, went for long walks in the snow, watched Christmas films and danced along to cheesy love songs in front of the fireplace. They’d cooked meals together, taken long baths, and read to each other throughout the whole holiday. Justin had convinced Emmanuel to wrap up warm and took him on a walk around the other cabins in the village with him. They had to hide their faces behind huge scarves and hats to avoid people recognising them, but it was well worth it. The lanes were full of snow, Christmas lights and decorations. Justin laughed when Emmanuel pointed out how Canadians did Christmas so well. Emmanuel was so close to slipping on the ice and Justin was right there to keep him on his feet.

“My nose is frozen. I think it’s close to falling off.”

“Well, it’s not like you wouldn’t survive without part of it.”

Emmanuel glared at Justin.

“It is a big nose.”

“I don’t even know why I’m here, to be honest.”

“Because you love me.”

“You wish, dork.”

“Whatever, nerd.”

Emmanuel rolled his eyes. Justin pinched his bum, making him jump.

“I seriously hate you.”

Justin laughed whole heartedly at him. “You could never.”

“Well, stop making me hate you.”

Justin eyed him curiously, taking his hand. “How would I do that?”

“I think you might come up with a few good ideas.”

“You are insatiable, Manu.”

 

* * *

_Sunday, December 24 th_

 

Emmanuel was warming up some milk to make hot chocolate for Justin and him. He didn’t even need to ask whether Justin wanted some. By now, he simply knew. It was a Christmas thing, apparently. Justin couldn't go to sleep unless he had one.

“Should I put some music on?”

“Sure, go ahead!”

Justin skipped through a few of the Christmas CDs he had brought with him until the found his favourite one. He smiled as _Let It Snow_ started playing in the background while he fixed the fire. Everything seemed so perfect as long as it was the two of them hidden from the public somewhere. Justin was dreading having to head back to work and not being able to spend time with Emmanuel every day. It usually never hit him that hard, the fear of letting go, but as Christmas approached, the idea of putting even more distance between them scared the hell out of him.

Emmanuel walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, handing Justin his hot chocolate. “I made it just the way you like it. Two marshmallows and loads of whipped cream.”

Justin grinned, the fear that had been creeping up quickly washing away. Leaning closer to kiss Emmanuel, he playfully licked his cheek instead. Emmanuel scrunched his nose up, laughing.

“You are my favourite. Is yours plain?”

Emmanuel chuckled, shaking his head. “I might have popped a couple marshmallows inside my mug as well.”

“I am such a bad influence on you.”

“That’s so true.”

They cuddled up on the couch, enjoying their drinks and the music playing. Emmanuel had his chin resting on Justin’s shoulder, breaking the contact only to sip on some hot chocolate.

“Do you have a favourite Christmas song?”

Emmanuel thought about it. “I don’t think so. Not an English one, at least. Do you?”

“I love the classics… like _White Christmas_ , _Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_ , and _Santa_ _Baby_ , of course.”

Emmanuel hummed. “I don’t think I have ever heard the last one.”

“Wait, what? Seriously?”

Emmanuel just nodded.

“Well then, you need to listen to it right now!” Justin got up and walked to the stereo system, skipping a few songs until he found the one. He started nodding along to the music in the intro, swaying his hips to the rhythm. Emmanuel was already laughing at the sight. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when Justin started singing, though. He certainly didn’t expect the song to sound as naughty as it did.

“ _Been an awful good girl... Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight._ ”

“This sounds slightly dirty for a Christmas song.”

Justin winked at Emmanuel, dancing and singing for him in front of the sofa. “ _Think of all the fun I've missed, think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed._ ”

Emmanuel scoffed, feigning being offended. “You’ve kissed one and that’s more than enough, I think.”

Justin giggled. “ _Next year I could be also good, if you'll check off my Christmas list._ ”

“Okay, this is definitely a dirty song.”

“ _Come and trim my Christmas tree, with some decorations bought at Tiffany..._ ”

“How are you making this sound so sexual right now?”

“ _I really do believe in you, let's see if you believe in me._ ”

Emmanuel palmed his face. "This is ridiculous!"

“ _Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring.”_

“What kind of ring, exactly?”

“ _I don't mean on the phone..._ ”

Emmanuel burst out laughing, shaking his head. _If_ _he_ _only knew._

“ _Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight._ ”

Emmanuel grinned, licking his hips as the way Justin’s hips were still swaying.

“ _Hurry down the chimney tonight,_ " Sitting on the sofa next to Emmanuel, Justin finished singing, his head resting in Emmanuel’s lap. He sighed dramatically. "I should have been on Broadway or something."

"I think politics is much better."

Justin eyed Emmanuel’s trousers and raised an eyebrow. "Babe, that really turned you on?"

"I don't know how you did it."

"Come on, admit you liked it..."

Emmanuel bit his bottom lip, trying to hide a smile. "I could do that, but you'd have to ask nicely."

Justin smirked, accepting the challenge. "Game on, love."

 

* * *

_Monday, December 25 th_

 

Justin opened his eyes the next day with the feeling of Emmanuel stroking his hair softly, lovingly. The first thought he had was that if he could wake up to that very specific sight and feeling every single year on his birthday - and on Christmas - for the rest of his days, he would die a happy man. Emmanuel smiled, leaning down to kiss Justin's lips softly.

"Good morning. Happy birthday. Merry Christmas," he chuckled.

"Thank you, my love. Happy Christmas to you, too."

"This might as well be the happiest Christmas I've ever had, I think."

"I can easily relate to that feeling, honestly."

Emmanuel kissed him again, grinning to himself. "I made us breakfast."

"Already?"

The French nodded, trying to climb out of bed. Justin groaned, completely disapproving of that decision, wrapping his arms around Emmanuel's torso to keep him close to him instead. "Do we really need to leave the bed yet?"

"Pancakes will get cold, love."

Justin’s eyes lit up. "You made pancakes?"

Emmanuel giggled. "Yes, just for you."

Justin groaned. "Guess I really have to head downstairs, huh?"

"Yes. That is, if you want to open your present, too."

Justin felt like a kid again. "Okay, _Père Noël_. You know how to get what you want."

"Be careful. Next thing you know, you'll be calling me daddy."

Justin's laughter echoed in the room, making Emmanuel smirk to himself. There was nothing quite as satisfying as making Justin laugh. He slipped on a pair of big, fluffy socks and headed downstairs to make sure everything was perfectly arranged. "You have five minutes!" He shouted in the direction of their bedroom.

"Yes, sir." Justin got up and almost ran to his suitcase, looking for Emmanuel's present. He slid it into the pockets of his pajama bottom and quickly made his way downstairs. His eyes lit up as soon as he laid eyes upon the table. It was filled with a plate of leftover gingerbread biscuits, lit candles and the matching mugs Justin had bought for the two of them. The sound of Christmas songs playing in the background filled Justin with happiness. The smell in the room was heavenly, hot chocolate mixed with spiced candles and warm pancakes. It reminded Justin of home, yet it added more to his memories. It felt as if Emmanuel had taken all his childhood memories and recreated an even better version of them. As Emmanuel placed two mugs on the table, one of coffee for himself and one of hot chocolate for Justin, the latter already had tears in his eyes. There was no way he wouldn’t feel everything so intensely with Emmanuel around.

"Let's see if I've done well... pancakes, bacon, maple syrup, scrambled eggs and toast."

Justin grinned, sitting down. "You did exceptionally good, love. Incredible memory, as always."

Emmanuel smiled to himself. _He has no idea_ , he hoped. Getting both their plates ready, Emmanuel then reached into the cupboard to grab Justin's present before serving breakfast. He tightened his hand around the dark red velvet ring box, walking to the table and placing it where Justin's plate was supposed to be. Justin stared at it in complete shock. After a good two minutes, he looked up at Emmanuel with even more tears in his eyes.

"You must be kidding me," Justin murmured under his breath.

"Open it."

Justin did. He opened the box and saw something that looked a lot like an engagement ring. His hand was shaking, his eyes now full of tears. He thought he could both burst with affection and stop freaking out at the same time, yet he couldn’t really do anything for a few minutes. Finally, Justin let out a half relieved, half nervous laugh.

"Do you like it?" Emmanuel asked timidly.

Justin looked at Emmanuel and shook his head in disbelief. "I _love_ it. I mean..." he took a deep breath and took his own blue velvet ring box out of his pocket. He opened the box before showing it to Emmanuel. "Had I known you were going to propose today, too, I would have tried to beat you to it."

Emmanuel rolled his eyes, finally understanding Justin's reaction. "I can't believe you stole my perfect Christmas morning proposal idea. That is so _you_."

Justin smirked teasingly. "If that is so me, why'd you steal _my_ idea, then?"

Emmanuel walked to him, sitting in his lap. He reached behind his back and grabbed the red box, sliding Justin's ring on his left hand slowly. "Because I love you, and I'm positive I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Justin grinned, taking the box with Emmanuel’s ring. "You even stole _my_ line. Unbelievable," he muttered with the biggest smile on his face, sliding the ring down Emmanuel's ring finger as well. "This feels even more satisfying than I thought. Doesn't it?"

Emmanuel laughed. "Yes, especially since I've just realised I've almost tied you down."

"Same thing here."

"I was thinking we could do it as soon as one of us is out of office."

"Yes, okay. As soon as possible after that." Justin kissed Emmanuel, it was soft yet deep. Emmanuel opened his mouth instantly, welcoming Justin's tongue as if it were the only thing he knew how to do. Justin's hands found Emmanuel's bottom and dragged him even closer against his chest, making Emmanuel smile against his lips.

"I have a very important question."

Emmanuel hummed.

"How come I'm not inside you yet?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"I'm glad we're always so in synch, love."

Justin picked Emmanuel up and carried him to their bedroom, almost throwing him on the bed from the excitement. "Oh shit, I forgot! Breakfast's getting cold. Reheated pancakes are the worst."

Emmanuel rolled his eyes, already stripping Justin of his shirt. "We'll make them again... for lunch, maybe."

Laughing, Justin agreed with his now _fiancé_ , kissing down his neck. "That's a wonderful idea."

 

* * *

_Tuesday, December 26 th_

 

"You know what we need?"

Emmanuel shook his head. "What?"

"That crazy expensive bottle of Champagne you brought with you."

Laughing softly, Emmanuel nodded. "I'll go get it," he murmured. Justin stopped him, kissing him softly before getting up to fetch them drinks himself. Emmanuel sat back on the sofa and sighed contently. There was no way he would ever spend another Christmas without Justin if he could help it.

"Perrier-Jouet, huh?"

Emmanuel smirked up at his partner. "Obviously."

"This has a bad effect on us, and we know it."

"We need to celebrate, after all."

"That we do." Justin stared longingly at his partner, clinking their glasses together.

They both took a long sip. The memories started flooding, taking over their own minds. The Louvre, looking over at Paris bathing in moonlight. The city lights glistening like the skin on their bodies. It reminded Emmanuel of Proust, and it made Justin lean closer to him, kissing his neck softly.

"I plan on _celebrating_ even more later, I hope you know that."

It was a quiet whisper, but Emmanuel heard that nice and clear. "I need at least one more glass before that, then."

 

* * *

 

_Through the years_

_We all will be together_

_If the Fates allow,_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry, I'm one day later than I thought I would be posting this, but there you have it. I know it's packed full of dialogue, but the chapter kind of wrote itself like that. Here's the [chalet](https://www.auchaletenboisrond.com/chalets-a-louer/defricheur) where Justin and Emmanuel spent the holidays. I hope you've had an amazing Christmas, if you celebrate it! Happy holidays, everyone.


End file.
